Combat system
In the official Honkai Impact 3rd game, there is a Combat System present when battling. There are some mechanics that are unique to certain characters and some powerful skills that can change the tide of battle in-game. Normal Attack Pretty self-explanatory. Evading / Blocking / Parrying Evade Mechanics Evade can be used to avoid enemy hits, the effect of evasion skill is depending on battlesuit used. * Pressing the Evade button will make player roll or slide depending on the valkyrja used (Cooldown is around 1s) * Perfect Evasion will launch Active Evasion skill against purple glowing attacks and you will have to wait it to recharge before can continue launching another one, recover EP and activate Passive Evasion regardless of Active Evasion cooldown. * Some characters may have multiple Active Evasion charges. * Some valkyrja can activate Branch Attacks if they used a Evade or Perfect Evasion skill without the need to use normal attacks. Block Mechanics Some characters like Yamabuki Armor will replace dodge with the block function. * You can press and hold block button will make character block all damages in front as long as the shield does not break, can also recharge shield instantly by releasing the block button. * If you release the block button within a second when receiving damage then you will release special skill depending on skill cooldown. Parry Mechanics Added in version 3.1 with Liliya Blueberry Blitz's Battlesuit, the mechanic is similar to Evade but have few differences: *Using Ultimate button to Parry *Parry any type of enemies even yellow glowing one Additional Evade / Block Mechanics Evade / Block have 4 types: Evade / Block animation, Perfect Evade/Block, Passive Evasion and Active Evasion skills (or Ultimate Evasion) *Evade animation is usually 1s and there is around 0.8s i-Frame (invincible-Frame) and 0.6s p-Frame (perfect-Frame). Block have infinite i-Frame and p-Frame as long as shield is not broken and enemies hit the shield. *If player sucessfully triggers a P-Frame, the Valkyrja will have 0.2 seconds slow down, receive 2 EP, triggering Active Evasion skill by default and guarantee activate Passive Evasion skill if available. *Some characters have special skill that doesn't require p-Frame to activate Passive Evasion. *Perfect Evasion doesn't trigger Active Evasion if evaded enemies glowing yellow eyes, even if the character have special skill that activate Active Evasion at any time like White Knight - Moonlight or Herrscher of Void, however will still guarantee activate Passive Evasion if available. *Active skill for Block type characters doesn't require Perfect Block but Perfect Unblock instead, also guarantee triggering Active skill regardless of enemies glowing yellow eyes or nope. *Perfect Block will deflect all of projectiles but not multi-hit projectiles or hitscan one (Fu Hua boss and Black Nucleus, Bronya "round ball shots" for example) Branch Attacks / Charge Attacks Combo Attack * When you attack using normal attacks or dodge- the best example is any Raiden Mei- and hold the attack button for a while, your Valkyrja will have light appear around them and then make a special sound, pressing the attack button again will launch a Combo attack. * Some characters like Valkyrie Strike Mei or Knight Moonlight Kiana will require continuous attack button pressing after doing a combo attack to keep the Valkyrja on attacking the target. Charge Attack Branch attack will be replaced with Charge attack when using some characters like any playable Murata Himeko or Bronya Zaychik. * Just hold the normal attack button to charge and release the button to attack enemies. Tag-In Attacks / QTE Skills Tag-In * Tag-in attacks will be launched when you switch character, it can be a strong attack or a branch attack depending on the valkryja used. QTE Skill QTE skill is a special skill that can be launched by tag-in if your valkyrja has been triggered by a special conditions; float, frozen, stun, etc. Weapon Skills / Ultimate Skills Weapon Skill *Depending on weapons, it may have passive skill or active skill or even both. *If your weapon has an active skill then it will appear on the screen, and requires some SP to use it. Ultimate Ultimate skills are the most powerful skills in the game but requires a huge amount of SP. One-time Usage Ultimate *Mostly use a large amount of SP. *This type of ultimate usually grants immunity to all types of damage in a short time (i-Frame). *It's the most simple type of ultimate and is usually used to avoid enemy attacks. Burst Mode Ultimate This type of ultimate can be found when using some specific characters which their normal attack is replaced with more powerful "Burst Attacks" when using Burst Mode. The only exception is Scarlet Knight which use One-time Usage Ultimate but still count as Burst Mode. *This type of ultimate is basically an upgrade or enhanced normal attack function at the cost of losing SP/HP over time until SP/HP is ran out (unless your valk doesn't have that like Violet Executer in latest update) *Normal / Branch / Charge damage percentage (%) increase doesn't apply on the valkyrja in this mode since attack were changed to special type called "Burst Attacks" during Burst Mode. *Player still receives damage from any source. Button Replace This type is first introduced in version 2.0 on the valkyrja, Fu Hua - Valkyrja Accipiter. This will change the ultimate skill with attack buttons and acts as its combo trigger. For more information on playable characters visit their standalone battlesuit page. Category:Combat system Category:FAQ